A Coulometrically-Controlled Potentiometric Titration System is being developed for the purpose of conducting potentiometric titrations, collecting data, and preparing the data for analysis in terms of the number of components present, their amounts, and their midpoint potentials. The developed system will perform the titration automatically, under the control of a dedicated microprocessor, which will also control data acquisition and storage for computer analysis.